Data visualization and data driven reporting is key to business. Usually, these data visualizations or reports may be used by many users for different purposes. Some of these users may have questions that require report characterization information related to the data visualization or to the data report. Electronic viewing may sometime provide these report characterization information based on techniques such as section drill-down. However, these techniques require a “smart” report viewer such as Crystal Reports® thick client viewer. In case the “smart” report viewer is not available the user cannot obtain the report characterization information related to the data visualization or the data report.